Bloody Roar 5
Bloody Roar 5 is the sixth installment in the Bloody Roar series. Modes Story Mode Arcade Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 9 stages in which the player goes through the chosen character's story. the 1st 6 stages are against random opponents, the 7th is against the chosen character's rival, the 8th is against Sergei and the 9th is against Genome. Score Attack Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 9 stages in which the player needs to get the highest score possible. the 1st 7 stages are against random opponents, the 8th is against Sergei and the 9th is against Genome. Time Attack Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 9 stages that the player needs to finish in the shortest time possible. the 1st 7 stages are against random opponents, the 8th is against Sergei and the 9th is against Genome. Survival Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 30 stages in which the player fights every character in the game. the 1st 28 stages are against random opponents, the 29th is against Sergei and the 30th is against Genome. Team Battle Mode Career Mode Online Mode Versus Mode the players choose 2 characters and fight each other. Training Mode Customzation Mode Gallery Mode Options Mode Gameplay The gameplay is vastly different from different installments in the Bloody Roar Series, and rather similar to the Virtua Fighter Series but: *Button Layout **Square/X/Y - Guard **Triangle/Y/X - Punch **Circle/B/A - Kick **X/A/B - Beast Mode *Beast Drives - each character has 2 normal beast drives and 1 hyper beast drive. each of the beast drives can be pulled off by a combination of buttons(like Power Blows in Dead or Alive 5) but only if the player's health is low enough. Plot The game takes place in 2012, eight years after the events of Bloody Roar 4(2004). Prologue Eight years ago, Kenji Ogami and Uriko Nonomura where kidnapped by a new Zoanthrope Organization Known as "Pure" that was formed by an extremist Zoanthrope called Sergei Krupin. Kenji and Uriko we're later found and rescued. Current Events Eight years later, Zoanthropes achieved more rights in the international law, even more than Non-Zoanthropes. this is thanks to "Pure"'s strict Zoanthrope-Superiority agenda and the fear of the syndicate within the international law. now "Pure" has announced the 5th Hyper Beast Duel Tournament in order to eliminate the remaining resistance against the syndicate. a former member of "Pure" called Aileen Brody seeks to destroy the organization for good. and two young Zoanthropes called Takuya Inoue and Akane Yamada seek to help their fathers who 8 years ago worked in the "W.O.C"("Pure"'s main resistance) and to find out what happened to Kenji and Uriko. Characters New Characters Returning Characters Time Release Characters Bosses Costume Swaps Important NPC's Stages Soundtrack Cheats *Unlock Bakuryu (Arcade and PC Versions) - On the title screen, hold Punch+Kick and press start. Then, on the Character Select screen, highlight Takuya and press: Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right. after doing that, release Punch and Kick. note that this only works since 7 days after arcade launch day. *Unlock Uriko (Arcade and PC Versions) - On the title screen, hold Punch+Kick and press start. Then, on the Character Select screen, highlight Akane and press: Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right. after doing that, release Punch and Kick. note that this only works since 7 days after arcade launch day. *Unlock Mana (Arcade and PC Versions)) - On the title screen, press: Down, Down, Up, Up, Right, Left, Right, Left, Kick, Punch, Start. note that this only works since 35 days after arcade launch day. *Unlock Sergei (Arcade and PC Versions) - On the title screen, press: Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, Punch, Kick, Start. note that this only works since 7 days after arcade launch day. *Unlock Genome (Arcade and PC Versions)) - On the title screen, press: Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, Punch, Kick, Start. Then, on the Character Select screen, highlight Yugo and hold Start for 3 seconds, then highlight Dimitris and hold Start for 3 seconds, then highlight Long and hold Start for 3 seconds, then highlight Fiorella and hold Start for 3 seconds, finally highlight Yugo again and press: Up, Start, Left, Start, Down, Start, Right, Start, Up, Start, Up, Start, Right, Start, Down, Start, Left Start, Up, Start. note that this only works since 35 days after arcade launch day. *Time Release for Characters/Stages (Arcade and PC Versions): **Mitsuko - first sighted after 7 days, playable after 14 days **Hans - first sighted after 14 days, playable after 21 days **Greg - first sighted after 21 days, playable after 28 days **Gado - first sighted after 35 days, playable after 42 days **Kohryu - first sighted after 42 days, playable after 49 days **Hideout Incoming - first sighted after 49 days, selectable after 56 days **Bakuryu - coming soon after 56 days, playable after 63 days **Uriko - coming soon after 63 days, playable after 70 days **Underground Laboratory 1 - coming soon after 70 days, selectable after 77 days **Shenlong - first sighted after 77 days, playable after 84 days **Xion - first sighted after 84 days, playable after 91 days **Underground Laboratory 2 - coming soon after 91 days, selectable after 98 days **Mana - coming soon after 98 days, playable after 105 days **Sergei - coming soon after 105 days, playable after 112 days **Genome - coming soon after 112 days, playable after 119 days *Unlock Mitsuko (Home Console, PC and Handheld Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode once with any character. *Unlock Hans (Home Console, PC and Handheld Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode twice with different characters. *Unlock Greg (Home Console, PC and Handheld Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode thrice with different characters. *Unlock Gado (Home Console, PC and Handheld Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode 4 times with different characters. *Unlock Kohryu (Home Console, PC and Handheld Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode 5 times with different characters. *Unlock Bakuryu (Home Console, PC and Handheld Versions) - Play as Takuya 10 times, then select either his 5th or 6th costume. *Unlock Uriko (Home Console, PC and Handheld Versions) - Play as Akane 10 times, then select either her 5th or 6th costume. *Unlock Shenlong (Home Console, PC and Handheld Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode 6 times with different characters. *Unlock Xion (Home Console, PC and Handheld Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode 7 times with different characters. *Unlock Mana (Home Console, PC and Handheld Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode 8 times with different characters. *Unlock Sergei (Home Console, PC and Handheld Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode 9 times with different characters. *Unlock Genome (Home Console, PC and Handheld Versions) - Complete Story Mode. *Unlock the Arcade Version of Bloody Roar 1 (Home Console, PC and Handheld Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode once with any character. Reception and Reactions *'By The Majority of the Fans': The game met with critical acclaim by the majority of the fans, saying its better than Bloody Roar 2 and 3. the game was praised for its new characters, darker plot, more technical gameplay and the ability to play the arcade versions of the 1st game. *'By The Minority of the Fans': The game met with severe backlash by the minority of the fans, saying its worse than Bloody Roar 4. the game was criticized for its new characters, darker and edgier plot and complicated gameplay. *'By Critics': The game met with critical acclaim by critics, saying its better than Bloody Roar: Primal Fury. Success The game later got a prequel called Bloody Roar: Revelations/Ultimate and the sequel Bloody Roar 6 Trivia *This is the first game in the series to be released on a handheld console. *Takuya and Akane are the only characters in the game to have 6 preset costumes. Genoma has only 2 preset costumes while the rest of the characters have 4(expect for Bakuryu/Uriko, who is the 5th and 6th costumes of Takuya/Akane). Category:Infobox templates Category:Bloody Roar Category:Konami Category:Kojima Productions Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Steam Games Category:2011 video games Category:Video games set in 2012 Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:"M" rated Category:"M" Rated Category:Activision Category:Activision Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PEGI 18 Category:CERO Z